Can't Believe It
by Leyah 75
Summary: O.S SB/OC Quelques verres de trop et me voilà dans son lit. En tout cas, je ne regrettes rien, mais lui...Vous pensez qu'il regrette...


_Salut, c'est moi pour un O.S un peu cu-cu. C'est un Sirius/OC_

_Donc voilà, c'est mon premier O.S dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!_

_Merci et bonne lecture =D_

_£eyah_

**Titre:**_ Can't Believe It_

**Résumé:** _Quelques verres de trop et me voilà dans son lit. En tout cas, je ne regrette rien, mais lui...Vous pensez qu'il regrette..._

_NDA: Je sais le résumé est à chier mais j'vais que ça, ;)_

**Genre: **_j'hésite entre Drama et romantique. Oh je mets les deux!_

**Characters:** _Sirius/OC_

* * *

**Cant' Believe It**

● Caleen Lannes n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle finirait avec _lui_ dans ces conditions.

Tout avait commencé quand son amie Narcissa Black, préfet en chef des Serpentards lui avait annoncé à la dernière minute qu'il y avait un bal, le soir même.

Caleen, ahurie lui avait dit alors : « Pourquoi tu me préviens seulement aujourd'hui qu'un bal aura lieu ce soir ?! »

Celle-ci souriante, lui répondit : « Si je te l'avais dit plus tôt, tu aurais tout prévu à l'avance pour te ne pas aller à ce bal. C'est le coup que tu me fais à chaque fois. Et comme cette année est la dernière qu'on passe au collège et que c'est le dernier bal et bien ça serait cool que tu y assistes. »

Caleen n'aimait pas trop les bals. Elle trouvait ça niais à son goût. Les robes, les slows, les gloussements incessants de certaines filles, attendant pitoyablement l'invitation de leur « prince charmant ».

Et puis, avec qui Caleen irait-elle au bal ?

Il n'y avait aucun garçon de tout le collège qui l'intéressait. Pas que Caleen soit moche. Non, avec ses longs cheveux frisés noirs ébène lui arrivant à la chute des reins, ses grands yeux gris, ses longs cils et sa bouche parfaitement dessinée, elle était tout sauf moche.

Mais les garçons ne la remarquaient pas.

Que de l'ignorance. C'est tout juste si ils savaient qu'elle existait.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Caleen, elle, contrairement aux élèves de sa maison de Serpentard, n'avait rien contre les nés moldus ou les Sang-mêlés. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas éduqué en lui disant que les moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs, et qu'il fallait en finir avec eux car ils menaçaient la société sorcière. Non, ses parents respectaient les moldus, ainsi que Caleen.

Ce qui lui avait valu par « ses amis » les Serpentards le terme de « Traite à son sang » et qu'elle n'avait aucun ami dans sa maison.

Quant aux autres maisons, ils la trouvaient froide, distante avec les autres. Ce qui était faux. Caleen ne parlait à personne et était du genre réservée, lunatique, et assez fragile aussi, mais n'était pas froide…Et Narcissa, sa seule amie le savait bien…

Lorsque Caleen assistait aux bals, elle restait au buffet, à boire, boire et boire tandis que les Maraudeurs se moquaient d'elle et que Narcissa dansait et s'amusait.

Et elle finissait la soirée la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes à tout vomir. Elégant n'est-ce pas ?

Les Maraudeurs…Ce nom lui écorchait la bouche. Ils étaient les garçons les plus prétentieux, arrogants que Caleen n'est jamais vu de sa vie.

Le chef de ce groupe, James Potter, est insupportable. Lily Evans n'arrête pas d'en baver avec lui. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de se ridiculiser en public pour « déclarer sa flamme » à la jolie rouquine, malgré le fait qu'elle prenait ses distances avec lui…Mais il persévérait…

Il y avait Remus Lupin. Lui, encore Caleen arrivait à le supporter. Elle discutait quelques fois avec lu, vu qu'elle était à côté de lui en cours… Il était calme, studieux et n'était pas aussi arrogant que ses amis.

Et le dernier fut celui qui énervait le plus Caleen ! Sirius Black ! Lui et Potter, étant les deux élèves les plus brillant du collège avec Lupin et Evans, ne cessaient de se moquer des plus faibles qu'eux. Ils lançaient des sortilèges aux personnes qu'ils n'aimaient pas, les ridiculisaient.

Caleen, n'avait jamais reçu de sortilèges de la part des Maraudeurs, mais quelques insultes de leurs parts. Comme :

« Y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, Lannes. Tu es aussi cruelle, antipathique, sadique que tous les Serpentards réunis, et tu n'as aucun ami dans cette maison. C'est louche, non ? »

Ou encore :

« Dis-moi Lannes, avec qui vas-tu au bal ce soir ? »

« Personne, soupira, Caleen. »

« De toute façon qui voudrais de toi » Rigole Sirius en s'éloignant d'elle.

Lorsque Black lui disait ce genre de choses, il lui arrivait de pleurer de rage et quelques fois de chagrin.

Ils l'insultaient, juste parce qu'elle possédait une cravate de couleur verte. Quelques fois, elle se demandait comme ils la traiteraient si elle possédait une couleur rouge et or.

Peut-être comme toutes les autres filles. C'est-à-dire en couchant avec elles et en les laissant tomber par la suite.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que Caleen ait été à Serpentard, cela n'avait rien changé pour l'un d'entre eux…

Assise, toute seule au buffet, tandis que les élèves se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, Caleen en était peut-être à son neuvième verre de Whisky pur feu.

De toute façon, c'était toujours comme ça durant les bals, elle buvait, buvait et finissait la soirée complètement saoule, juste pour oublier ses mœurs.

Quant elle en vint à son onzième verre, un homme grand, avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs s'approcha d'elle et la regarda, surpris.

-Lannes, c'est toi ? Demande-t-il.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et finit d'un coup son verre. Un grand sourire illumina le sourire du jeune homme, tandis qu'il s'assit en face d'elle…En fin de compte, il n'allait pas passer la soirée tout seul…

-Tu peux me resservir encore un verre ? Hoqueta alors doucement la jeune fille.

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit plus grand et il prit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et en versa le contenu dans le verre de Caleen. Celle-ci le remercia avec un grand sourire et bu à nouveau son verre, tandis que le jeune homme l'observait. Le chignon de Caleen était légèrement dérangé, et quelques mèches s'échappaient par-ci par-là. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par l'alcool et sa petite robe noire qui moulait ses formes lui allait à ravir.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Mais c'était Lannes. La fille dont il aimait tant se moquer et…il ne voulait absolument pas passer la soirée seule, alors à quoi bon…

Pourtant, une part en lui ne voulait pas profiter d'elle. C'est vrai, elle était saoule…

Et alors, n'avait-il pas couché avec des filles aussi saoules, alors pourquoi hésitait-il…

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il se leva, contourna doucement la table, se posta derrière la jeune femme et il posa ses lèvres sur les épaules nues de la jeune fille qui frémit, mais continua de boire son verre.

Mais Sirius non plus ne resta pas indifférent à la sensation de ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Caleen. Sa peau était si douce, qu'il pourrait la parsemer de baisers durant des heures.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-J'en sais rien, Lannes, j'en sais, marmonne-t-il, le nez pourtant à présent enfoui dans son cou.

-C'est normal que j'ai chaud ? Demande-t-elle ensuite.

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas et continua ce qu'il faisait. Puis, il releva la tête et la regarda en face. Caleen releva doucement la jambe et là, son genou caressa par l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Elle lui fit alors un sourire coquin…

Il n'avait pas pu résister…

…Quoiqu'il en soit lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain dans le dortoir de Sirius, pendant que celui-ci dormait profondément, elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié les sensations qu'elle avait en voyant le corps de ce bel Apollon bouger sur le sien, elle n'avais pas oublié ses gémissement, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses lèvres sur son corps…Son premier orgasme.

Et elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir fait ça. Au contraire…

Elle se rhabilla en vitesse, et regarda Sirius dormir. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posa ses douces sur lèvres sur les siennes et sortit vite fait du dortoir, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir.

OoOoOoO

Et les jours suivants, Les Maraudeurs ne l'embêtèrent plus. Même mieux, Caleen remarqua que Sirius ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs, que ça soit en cours, ou dans la grande salle. Il la fixait…Peut-être était-il tombé sous son charme, pensa-t-elle bêtement. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait plus entendu d'insultes la concernant. Elle était contente. C'est vrai, Sirius Black était un bel homme. Très beau même et elle avait adoré cette nuit passée avec lui.

Et naïve comme elle était, Caleen avait osé l'approcher, et lorsqu'elle lui parla timidement de cette nuit, il la coupa brutalement :

-Attends Lannes, cette nuit était une erreur ! Elle n'aurait jamais du arriver. J'étais au fond du gouffre ! J'ai beaucoup plus de goût comme même. Regarde-toi, et maintenant dis-moi qui voudrait d'une fille comme _toi _! Je ne veux que tu parles à personne de ça, personne et ne viens plus jamais me parler !!

Elle n'avais jamais autant pleuré. Allongée sur son lit, ses épaules secouées par ses pleurs.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ?! Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il voudrait d'elle ?!

Après tout, elle ne ressemblait pas à ces filles à grosse poitrines, bouches pulpeuse et belles. Non, elle était simple. Juste elle. Peut-être devrait-elle mettre se maquiller et…

Oh !! Elle était ridicule. Elle venait juste de comprendre qu'il s'était moqué d'elle alors que c'était évident ! Mais pire : elle avait compris qu'elle aimait…

Les jours qu'ils s'en suivirent furent les pires pour Caleen. Sirius se moquait à nouveau d'elle, mais les insultes étaient devenues piquantes, encore plus blessantes. Elle pleurait, tellement. Elle ne mangeait plus. Ne dormait plus.

Pensait à lui….

A bout…Elle décida d'en finir…

Il était minuit et trente minutes ce soir là. Vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre, les pieds nus, les cheveux détachés et les yeux bouffis par les pleurs…Elle se dirigea lentement vers la tour d'Astronomie…

Il faisait froid, mais elle s'en fichait pas…Elle était tombée follement de celui qu'elle détestait avant…Elle avait couché avec lui sous l'effet de la boisson et ne le regrettait pas…Elle aimerait tellement recommencer. Mais lui, elle le dégoûtait. Comme avait-il pu coucher avec une fille comme ça, disait-il. Il avait honte de lui-même.

Caleen pleura silencieusement, monta sur la rambarde et ne regarda pas en bas, même si elle imaginait très bien l'altitude où elle se trouvait.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait très bien sauter, qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait ?

Ses parents étaient morts et durant les vacances elle était dans un foyer, elle n'avait pas d'amis et elle dégoûtait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A quoi bon rester en vie ?

Elle fléchit alors les jambes, les yeux toujours fermés et :

-Non !! Caleen s'il te plait ne saute pas !!

Ahurie, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux se retourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux :

-Sirius…marmonne-t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci ci eut un léger sourire craintif lorsqu'il vit ses jambes fléchies.

-Va-t-en, s'il te plait, dit-elle alors en détournant la tête, tandis que les larmes recoulaient.

-Non, descends.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-S'il te plait…Dit-il simplement.

Elle rigola alors sarcastique mais un sanglot s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pleure-t-elle soudain en se retournant vers lui. Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire simplement que…

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tente Sirius.

-Je te déteste ! Pleure-t-elle.

-Calme-toi Caleen ! Et laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait…

Finalement, Caleen, décider à entendre son excuse minable se tut et détourna la tête…

-C'était plus fort que moi. Dit-il alors. Quand je t'ai vu toute seule au buffet durant le bal j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'approcher pour me moquer de toi…mais t'étais saoule…Alors forcément, y a le côté animal qui surgit…J'avais envie de profiter de toi. Mais après je t'observais…T'étais si mignonne, si…innocente…Et j'étais prêt à te laisser tranquille mais t'as commencé à me draguer, à m'allumer et…j'ai…j'ai pas pu résister.

Caleen garda le silence et se laissa bercer par sa voix si douce.

-J…j'ai jamais ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti en faisant l'amour avec toi. C'…c'était un truc nouveau. Je te revoie encore dans mon lit entrain de dire mon prénom, de me caresser le torse, de m'embrasser…Et quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain et que j'ai vu que t'étais parti, j'étais déçu et énervé aussi…

Caleen renifla doucement avant de le regarder. Il avait l'air si sincère. Et il était si beau…Ses cheveux fouettés par le vent, sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte dévoilant le torse bronzé qu'elle avait tant aimé embrasser et caresser…

-Et puis ensuite au fil des jours, reprit-il, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder, j'aimais m'imaginer une deuxième fois te faisant l'amour. Et quand tu es venue la semaine dernière me parler…J'ai pris peur…Parce que je me suis rendu compte que t'occupais mes esprits en longueur de temps. Ce que je t'ai dis je ne le pensais pas, mais j'étais pas prêt à me dire qu'une fille pouvait me faire un autre effet que celui de l'attirance sexuelle…Et surtout que cette fille soit une Serpentard.

Caleen se retourna vers lui, tandis qu'il plongeait ses yeux gris dans les siens. Il tendit alors sa main en sa direction.

-Je t'aime, murmure-t-il alors, sincère.

Elle hésita, le scruta de ses yeux, puis finalement descendit de la rambarde et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Sirius sourit, heureux, puis baisa le front de la jeune fille en lui caressant les cheveux…

Non, jamais Caleen aurait cru qu'une petite aventure comme celle-ci les conduisent devant l'hôtel et qu'elle y dise : « Oui, je le veux »…●

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
